Eyes of the Shinigami
by XoRoxasXoSora
Summary: My name is Sora Mistuna and ever since I can remember, I've been able to see when a person will die. Except for him. He had no numbers,and no date of death. His name was Light Yagami and I regret ever trying to figure him out. LightxOC BEING REWRITTEN! READ THE NEW VERSION ON MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! Okay, so I know that I already have like, two other fics that I'm working on but I stumbled upon a draft of this today and it was calling to me. Anyway, I wanted to try something a little more serious than how I usually write, but I'm not even sure if I should continue this. So _please_ tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Aviators, and nor do I own the hotness that is Light Yagami.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Eyes of the Shinigami**

_Uchiwa, Daisuke  
><em>_07232019_

He had eyes that glimmered like jade emeralds in the light. Long eyelashes framed his almond shaped eyes and a left dimple adorned his sun kissed cheek as he smiled. The grey, woolen hat on his head did nothing to cover up the fact that he was going bald. Tiny white wisps of hair were smoothed down as if he was too afraid to let go of those last strands. The man had to be at least in his sixties, maybe even in his seventies. A white haired woman who sat beside him in her wooden backed chair smiled at him in contemptment. He had only half a year left.

I sighed and leaned back into my cushioned booth, trailing my gaze away from the couple and onto the smooth wooden table in front of me. A pale, blue and white laminated menu layed untouched while my glass of water nearby slowly dripped onto the table as the ice melted. I didn't normally do this; go out into a crowded area I mean, but today was different: I was out on a mission.

"Can I get you anything, miss?"

Glancing up, I met the waitress's deep blue eyes through the tinted windows of my Aviator sunglasses.

_Makura, Yuki  
><em>_11072020_

Smiling slightly, I shook my head.

"No, thank you."

"Alright. If you need anything, just call." She pranced away as I promised to do just that, her short blonde bob bouncing with each step of her black heeled shoes. She was going to die on November 7th, 2020. Maybe a stroke, or a hit and run, or maybe even a heart attack by Kira. I had seen it all, every form of death that could possibly happen to a human being, and I had been able to know exactly when a person would die. The date of their death would flash above their heads in bright white numbers, slowly ticking down the time that they had left to live along with their first and last name. Ever since birth I had been cursed, causing me to have to wear sunglasses out in public to hide the bright crimson coloring of my pupils. Every single person on this planet had a ticking time bomb hovering over their heads, which is why I had ventured out of my apartment. Yesterday afternoon on my way home from my job as a journalist for the Sakura Television station, I had seen a shadow leaving the doors to the café that I was currently sitting in. Two men had emerged, one slouched over in a baggy white T-shirt, and the other stood straight with perfect posture as his dark chestnut hair slightly hid his eyes from sight. There was nothing abnormal about the pair, except for when my eyes drifted slightly above their heads on instinct, I was shocked. The guy with the brown hair lacked something that everyone on this entire planet had. There were no white numbers counting down his death, no ticking time bomb, nothing. Only his name: Yagami, Light. I had been rooted to the sidewalk as I watched them walk past, unable to piece together why he didn't have a date of death.

Which brings me back to today, sitting the booth of this café and impatiently awaiting for this Yagami guy to coincidentally stumble in. Sighing, I through a glance at the silver watch on my wrist and my shoulders slumped in disappointment. I had been here basically all day long and I only had about a half an hour until I had to report to work. Reaching into the back pocket of my jeans, I slid out my wallet and slapped a five dollar bill on the table despite the fact that I hadn't ordered anything, and walked out of the door, the jingling of the bell accompanying me.

I made my way down the busy streets of the Kyoto district in Japan, pushing through throngs of businessmen and high school students calling for cabs and loitering on the sidewalks. Buses and cars sat impatiently at traffic lights, waiting for the light to turn green so that they could zoom past, only to have to pause at the next light. Masses of people crowded the sidewalks, some pouring out into the busy streets and others too busy to pay attention to anything besides their cell phones. Ads slowly inched their ways across the giant televisions placed upon skyscrapers, silently screaming at you to buy their product. I ignored the blaring white numbers above their heads and instead blocked them out until they all blurred past my vision. This was what I hated most about going out in public: seeing when children were meant to die, knowing the day a daughter would never see her father again; this is why I'm not a very sociable person. My mother used to tell me that I needed to get out into the world more and see what else lies beyond the horizon, but let's face it, I wouldn't be going on an adventure anytime soon.

I was making my way down the street that turned into the Sakura Television News Station when it happened. Even through the tint of my Aviators, I could make out the familiar face and I stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. I grunted when a heavyset man ran into my back and glared at him through my sunglasses until he mumbled a quick apology and continued on his way. Sighing through my nose, I turned my head and my eyes landed on the back of a chestnut brown head. He was alone this time and dressed as if he had just returned from school: a crisp white shirt, black pants, a light brown tie, and topped off with a brown jacket. My eyes squinted in thought.

_Either he's a high school student or the college just let out. Not only that, but this boy seems to dress to impress because there doesn't appear to even be one wrinkle in his clothing._

I slowly let my eyes drift upwards to check and make sure that I had the right guy, and there it was: _Yagami, Light, _and just like before there was no flashing light show. This was him, and I wasn't about to let him get away so easily. I watched as he disappeared into a crowd and after a split second of thought, I crossed the street and trailed behind him. I had just hit the sidewalk when a thought hit me like a truck and I slipped my black Android phone out of my pocket, dialing a number that I knew by heart.

"Hello?" A voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Yuki? It's me, Sora." I responded.

"Sora? Oh, hey! What's up, why aren't you here yet? It's sooooo not like you to be late~" Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"That's what I'm calling for. I need you to do something."

"Oooh, what is it? Pick you up from a midnight rendezvous with a handsome stranger? Bail you out of jail? You name it!" Her exuberant voice floated through the phone.

"Nothing like that," I grunted as another man rammed his shoulder into mine and shoved my way through two gossiping girls in order to casually appear a few feet behind Yagami, Light. "I just need to call out of work today."

"Really?" She drawled out and I could picture her on the other end, twirling her dyed orange hair around her index finger. "And why is that, Sora-chan? Are you hiding something from your bestest friend ever?"

"No. Look, can you just say I'm sick or something?"

A pause, and then:

"Alrighty, you got it! But hey, we need to hang out this weekend or _something_!"

I stopped walking and slid off to the side of a building to dodge a tiny child running my way full speed. After he passed, I glanced up only to see that Yagami kid disappearing into the very cafe that I had came from just earlier that day. Great, here we go again.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I got to go." I muttered distractedly.

"Aw, okay. Good-bye, Sora-chan!"

I hung up the phone without replying and slipped it back into my pocket. Letting out another sigh, I made my way back into the cafe. The light, tingling of a bell accompanied me as I entered and I let the cool air conditioning wash over me while my eyes scanned the room. The plain white tiles lay on the floor and were completely out-shined by the frilly bright pink walls. A counter took up the space to the left of the room and mouthwatering pastries of every kind imaginable sat perfectly behind the glass and a bored looking woman stood at the cash register with a blank expression on her face. To the right, a tiny hallway extended out into what I believed were the bathrooms and everywhere in between sat dark wooden tables. Some had the chairs pushed in, but others were occupied as men and women alike chatted over their sweets. My eyes continued to scan the space until they landed on a familiar figure.

He was sitting in a booth at the far end of the room, away from any prying eyes and listening ears, and looked as if he were waiting for someone. His slim arms stretched out across the table and he leaned back casually in his chair and stared at a spot in front of him as if he were waiting for it to give him an answer to the meaning of life. As I casually walked to a table across the room from his booth, I took him in with curious eyes. Yagami's face was completely smooth and free of anything that could possibly mess up his slightly tanned complexion and I couldn't help but be slightly envious. Glossy brown hair flayed across his forehead and when ever it began to fall into his chocolate brown eyes, he would reach up a hand to brush it back. That's not what got me though. It was the coldness that practically radiated off of him that caused me to re-think following him in here. The aura around him seemed to shimmer with some kind of darkness and I couldn't help the ominous feeling that washed over me.

Shoving it into the back of my mind, I finally made it to my chosen table and sat down to await for a waitress to come and take my order. It didn't take long, and after I had placed my order, I relaxed back into my chair to think of a strategy. There was no way that I could walk over and ask him why he had no date of death as if it were a casual question asked everyday. No, there had to be _some_ way to figure out why he had no numbers; some kind of explanation. It was when I had decided to just walk over and introduce myself when the bell above the door rang out a greeting and I glanced up absentmindedly, only to meet the dark eyes of yet another familiar face.

He had black, unruly hair that splayed across his forehead and hung into his calculating eyes. An over sized white T-shirt hung off of his skinny frame and the only way to describe the way he hunched over when he walked would be to compare it to that of a T-Rex. His face, like Yagami's, was completely smooth of any blemish except for the dark rings that surrounded his round, wide eyes. If anything, he reminded me of a panda bear: timid in appearance but dangerous if messed with. My eyes flickered to the white letters above his head before lowering back to his eyes.

His uninterested gaze slid away from me and he made his way over towards Yagami at a pace that could rival that of a turtle. I let my eyes trail away from him and instead chose to cut into the chocolate cake that had just been placed in front of me. With a smile, I thanked the waitress and chewed a piece in thought before a voice caught my attention.

"Ryuzaki."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the slight tilt of Yagami's lips as he greeted the strange panda man.

"Good evening, Light. Do you mind if I sit down?" Panda replied, sliding into the booth without waiting for a response. His knees raised to his chest as he planted his feet on the bench and I couldn't help but wonder in curiosity.

_Who normally sits like that? It has to be uncomfortable or at least painful to stay seated like that after a while._

"Go right ahead," Light responded anyway. "So why did you want to meet here anyway?"

"Because," Ryuzaki murmured in his low voice. "They have good cake here."

"I see. So you didn't just come here to interrogate me again?"

"Of course not, Light. I just simply wanted to have a normal conversation. After all, we do go to the same college, so why not hang out together?"

The question seemed normal, but that wasn't what caused me to choke on my cake in fear. Oh no, it was something else that made me wonder how I hadn't noticed it before. A monster, about the size of an average American man, was floating in the space right beside Light's head. Its black feathered wings stuck straight up in the air and it seemed to be suspended in time. Silver chains hung down from the black pants that covered its legs and a brown belt wrapped around its skinny waist before coming back together in a buckle. Its jet black hair spiked up in the air, leaving its deathly ashen face completely visible. I've seen a lot of death, but this, this didn't even come anywhere close and it took all I had not to let a scream pass my lips.

I was honestly wondering why no one else was going crazy at the site of this thing, because its presence alone brought a deep foreboding feeling to the pit of my stomach. This _thing_? It wasn't human. As if sensing my disbelieving stare, it turned its head and met my gaze and a silent gasp left my lips. Its eyes had no whites that surrounded the black irises but was yellow instead. What _was_ this thing? As I held its stare, an evil grin slowly started to spread across its face and my breath caught in my throat. I had to thank my luck that the two conversing men hadn't caught my fearful stare as they continued their conversation. I tore my eyes away, hoping that if I didn't look at it, then it would leave. Too bad I wasn't _that_ lucky.

"Heh, heh. Can you see me, girly?"

I had to suppress the shiver that attempted to make its way down my spine when he spoke. Its voice was deep and masculine, so it was only safe to assume that it was a male. Pretending like I wasn't hearing some monster resembling death talk, I slowly picked at the cake remaining on my plate and ignored the way that my hand shook.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You can, can't you?"

It was almost as if I had a sixth sense, because I could _feel_ it floating towards me and I prayed for a distraction. Suddenly, as if answering my prayers, my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket and I hastily pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered almost breathlessly.

"Sora-chaaaaaan! Where are you? I'm bored." A voice cheered from the other end and I almost rolled my eyes.

"Can't you entertain yourself?" Despite the fact that Yuki's voice could annoy me endlessly, I was glad of the fact that she called.

"Can you come to work? Pleaaaseee? I don't know what to do without you!"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yay! I can't wait! And don't worry, I'll still be here by the time that you get here." Yuki responded.

I replied by hanging up and, pulling out my wallet, I slid money onto the table yet again and casually made my way out of the cafe despite the fact that there was literally some type of monster behind me. Pushing open the door, I breathed in the fresh air and emerged into the busy crowd in relief. But as I passed the big windows looking into the cafe, I could feel eyes on me and out of reflex I looked back, only to meet the cold, calculating eyes of Yagami, Light. If that creature was anything to go by, I had an idea as to why that guy didn't have a date of death-but I didn't want to figure it out anytime soon. In fact, I would be perfectly content if I never had to lay eyes on that _thing_ again.

It was too bad that I wasn't that lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Likes, dislikes? Let me know if you want me to continue this.<strong>

**Review?~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Welcome to chapter two~ Sorry for taking so long to get this out, but I was working too much on my other story. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted so far! :D I didn't know that you'd like this so much. Anyway, since this is my first try at writing a Light Yagami fic, I don't know if I was able to keep him in character or not, so please tell me if I made any mistakes! Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Ichiba Coji, or anything else familiar. I only own the plot and OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"A man was found dead laying in the middle of the street," An emotionless feminine voice spoke. "Police reports say that he was walking across the road when he was unfortunately run over by a speeding car. When his body was searched, officials found two semi-automatic weapons in his carrying case. No one is sure on whether or not this man was killed from the vehicle, or if he suffered at the hands of Kira."

The headshot of the blonde haired woman zoomed in to show her incredulous face. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows scrunched together, causing a wrinkle to appear on her forehead. I sat back on the plush black couch beneath me and rested my elbows on my knees as I stared emotionlessly at the television. The soft brown carpet under my feet sank as I shifted my position to reach for the remote sitting on top of the glass coffee table. Ever since the other day, I couldn't stop thinking about that guy, Light. Even though he had some kind of strange monster hovering over his shoulder, it didn't explain why he had no date of death. More importantly, I wondered if he even knew about that demonic creature in the first place. It couldn't have been just a coincidence that it was following him around, unless he made some kind of deal and sold his soul to a ghost-demon. I didn't even know what that thing was let alone where it came from because you don't normally just stumble upon a creature like that. What creeped me out the most was that I had a feeling that that wasn't the last time I would see it.

"Sooo," A voice brought me out of my daze. "What do you think?"

Reluctantly, I turned my head just in time to see an excited Yuki emerge from the back room of our shared apartment. Her normally wild orange hair was pulled back into a tame, fancy bun and it accentuated her light grey, knee length dress. Strappy high heels adorned her tiny feet and I turned to fully face her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" I asked, completely tuning out the news on the television.

"Out," Yuki sing-songed as she pranced fully into the living room. "On a date." The last part was comically whispered as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Really?" I questioned. "Who with?"

"Oh, you know," She leaned forward and swiped the remote from my hands, pushing buttons with her perfectly manicured fingers as she surfed through the channels. "His name is Momo."

"Momo?" The corners of my full lips twitched in amusement. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Sora!" Yuki lightly smacked me on the back of my head with the remote as she finally settled on the soap opera channel. "His real name is Hatsuya Morimomo, but people just call him Momo."

"So," I paused, staring at the television without really seeing it. "Where'd you meet this guy anyway?"

"The library!" Yuki full out grinned and sidled over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before leaning on the sill of the cut out window separating the living room from the kitchen.

"Since when do you ever go to the library?" I asked and snatched up the remote that Yuki left on the back of the couch. I slowly surfed through the various channels before turning it back to the news. It was commercial and a woman stood on a bench holding up a sign with the words "SUPPORT KIRA" on it. Honestly, what was with these people and supporting a murderer? Kira, which means "Killer" in English, had been on the rise for a little while now, swearing to stop any criminals who dare spit in the face of his or her perfect utopia. Some people saw Kira as a killer while others only saw him for a hero who saved them. I personally didn't support Kira, seeing as how he kills people, criminal or not.

"I always go to the library," Yuki exclaimed, throwing me a mischievous grin. "I mean, who doesn't like to learn?"

"Yuki," I sighed with a slight smile. "You only go there to check out potential hot nerdy guys."

"Hey, at least I'm looking for a guy, unlike you."

"Yeah, well, I'm perfectly happy without one." I retorted before standing up from the couch and stretching my arms above my head, listening to them crack back into place.

"Whatever you say~" Yuki impishly smiled. "Anyway, I need you to drive me to the restaurant that I'm meeting Momo at."

"Why," I turned off the television. "Do I need to drive you? You have a license."

"Because he's going to be driving me home," I raised a brow at her logic.

"Why not just take the train?"

"Because that'll take forever. Please?"

"Alright, fine." I relented.

"Yay!" She cheered, prancing over to wrap her arms around me in a hug. "Off we go!"

Sighing, I pushed my sunglasses back up from where they were sliding down my nose and followed Yuki out the door, but not before grabbing my keys from their place hanging on the rack by the entrance. I let the mahogany door close behind me before sliding the key in to lock it. Following the bright orange haired Yuki, I watched her amble down the steps out front of the apartment building in her black stiletto heels. As soon as my feet hit the dark concrete of the parking lot, I changed directions and headed towards my car all the while glancing up at the sky. It was perfectly clear with barely a cloud and the sky and I thanked my luck. I hated having to drive in any adverse conditions. The parking lot was basically empty, despite the fact that we lived in a big city like Tokyo.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked Yuki as we finally made it to the car. A silver Maserati Gran Turismo sat parked between the white lines and I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Ichiba Coji, that new sushi place." She responded as she clamored into the car.

"I didn't know you liked sushi." I started up the car and backed out of the space before driving out of the lot and merging with traffic. People walked all over the sidewalks and some were even brave enough to wander out into the busy streets. The sweet aroma of Japanese food wafted into the open windows on the car as we passed by a whole chain of restaurants and slowly followed traffic.

"I usually don't, but I'm willing to endure it for Momo." Yuki responded, breaking me out of my fierce concentration as we slowed to a stop at a red light.

"He must surely be something then." I murmured absentmindedly as I watched people weave in and out of each other as they walked along the bright white cross walk.

"Oh, he is," She sighed dreamily. "But I don't know how I'm going to match up to his standards. I mean, the man is brilliant."

"I don't understand what you see…in…" My voice slowly trailed off when a familiar head of chestnut hair caught my attention. He was about to cross over to the other side of the street when his eyes casually slid over and captured mine. Even through the tinted windows of my sunglasses, I could make out the chocolate color and I saw slight recognition appear on his features before disappearing as quickly as it came. He reached up a hand, and at first I thought that he was going to wave, but he ran it through his silky tresses instead and I saw his chest heave in a sigh. Out of the corner of my eyes, I was able to make out the fact that he was alone and without his demonic companion. I was completely aware of the fact that I was now openly staring, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his indifferent face. His almond shaped eyes narrowed slightly and I refused to be the first to look away.

"Sora, green means go~" Yuki sung and I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Light as I stepped on the accelerator. As soon as he faded from the sight of my rear view mirror, I let my mind wander. Honestly, what was the odds of seeing him so often? Kyoto was a big district and it had to be some kind of coincidence that I kept seeing Yagami Light everywhere.

"Pull in here." My orange haired companion spoke, pointing to a parking lot sitting outside of a fancy looking restaurant. The outer building was painted a dark red color and the expensive looking glass doors were open and inviting. I pulled into the lot and drove up to the curb before setting the car in park.

"Good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks," Yuki wrung her hands in nervousness and sent me a slight smile. "I'll see you later." With that, she hopped out of the car and after sending a grin at me over her shoulder, she disappeared inside. With that, she hopped out of the car and after sending a grin at me over her shoulder, she disappeared inside. Sighing deeply, I shifted the car back into drive and checked over my shoulder to make sure that it was safe to pull out. After merging back into traffic, I changed directions and headed towards downtown Kyoto so that I could pick up some groceries on the way back home for dinner. After finally making it through the heavy rush hour traffic, I arrived at the grocery store and pulled into the parking lot. The green banner hung out front as it advertised the name of the building and shone brightly against the white bricks. I pulled into an empty parking space and after grabbing my purse with my wallet, I entered the brightly lit store and picked up a pale green shopping basket. Choosing the first isle I saw, I casually strolled down it, picking up necessary items and dropping them in the basket with a clang.

A couple slowly passed by as I was contemplating the difference between whole wheat pasta noodles, or the plain regular kind.

"Did you hear?" The woman whispered loudly to her partner. Her brown hair was cut into a stylish bob, despite her obvious old age, and she flipped it out of her dark eyes.

"Hear what, dear?" The man responded absentmindedly, running a wrinkled hand through his scruffy grey hair.

"Another man was killed by Kira today," She murmured. "They said he was on death row."

"You know I don't like all that Kira talk, Hana." He replied as he took a bag of rice from a shelf.

"I'm just saying, Sosuke," Hana replied. "You never know who could be next."

"That's nice, dear." Sosuke responded before leading his wife down the rest of the isle. I turned my attention from them and turned the corner into another isle. How many people could Kira possible eliminate in one day? Not only that, but how did he always know who was and was not a criminal. Mentally shaking my thoughts, I cleared my mind as I barely dodged a small child that was running full speed down the isle.

"Jeez," I grunted as my dark leather purse succeeded in knocking a whole shelf of canned foods onto the floor. "Great." I sighed and leaned down to gather the now dented cans in my arms, all the while trying not to let my sunglasses slid down my nose and clamor to the floor as well.

"Do you need some help?" A polite masculine voice pierced through the crappy elevator music playing from the speakers above. As I glanced up, all of the cans that I had gathered in my arms fell to the ground and my eyes widened in shock from behind my lenses. Reddish-brown eyes stared back at me emotionlessly, despite the polite smile that tugged up at the corners of his pale pink lips. I could recognize that aura anywhere without even having to see the man's perfectly tanned complexion. Glossy, almond colored hair splayed across his forehead and some strands even fell down to lay across his cheeks.

"Um." I hesitated, glancing from the can covered floor and back to the intimidating man standing calmly in front of me. Light didn't wait for a response, and instead bent down to gather my fallen comrades. I didn't get a chance to respond before he stood back up with the cans in his slim arms.

"Thank you." I responded in a state of shock, darting my eyes around to look for his demonic companion when he turned his back to me to put the cans back onto the shelf. I noticed yet again that he was dressed as if he had just got out of school and I couldn't help but wonder where he attended.

"No problem." He said in a honey smooth voice as he turned back around to face me. That polite smile was back on his face but I wouldn't be fooled because the aura that radiated off of him turned my blood cold. I didn't know what it was about that guy that unnerved me: the fact that he had no date of death, or his little companion, but I didn't like it. I forced a smile back and silently thanked my mother for all of the acting classes that she had forced me into as a child.

"I don't believe that we've met before." He spoke before lifting his arm and holding out a hand for me to shake. "Light Yagami, but you can just call me Light."

I let my eyes flicker to his outstretched hand before reluctantly taking it into my own.

"Sora. Nice to meet you." I saw something flicker through his eyes before disappearing just as quickly as it had come, leaving me to question whether or not I was just seeing things. Deciding to obtain as much information as I could, I let a question pop out of my mouth. "Do you go to school around here or something?" I nodded at his uniform.

"University," He smiled that polite smile again. "And yourself?"

"Nope," I smiled politely back. "I don't go to school." I was curious; just how old was this guy? He appeared to be young, perhaps in his late teens', early twenties, but there was no way to know for sure.

"Why is that?"

"I already graduated." That was the truth. Getting a degree in journalism only takes about one to two years of college, and since I had entered right after I finished high school, I got my degree just last year.

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "Where did you go?"

"There you are, Light," A deep, masculine voice interrupted into the conversation before I was able to say anything. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Did you get any apples?"

I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye and almost freaked out right there on the spot. Familiar black wings stretched towards the ceiling as the pale creature slowly hovered it's way over. It was still dressed in the same clothes as before and its yellow and black eyes seemed to glow menacingly as it grinned wide, showing off its razor sharp teeth. It was at that moment when I realized that I had yet to answer Light's question and he was now staring at me with calculating eyes.

"Oh, you know," I quickly responded. "Nowhere important; it was a small university."

"You again?" The words came from the creature's mouth and I tried my best not to let my eyes wander over to where it was floating beside Yagami. I wondered if he could even see it, or if he even knew that it was there. In order to come off as not insane, I avoided letting on that I could see that thing.

"I see," Light smiled slightly despite the fact that his eyes showed cool indifference. "What did you study?"

"Hyuk, hyuk. Are you both going to ignore me? I know you can hear me." The bat look-alike chuckled.

"Journalism," It was at that moment that my cell phone decided to go off and I had to thank God for getting me out of another bad situation and slid it out of my pocket. "I'm sorry, but I've got to take this. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," He smiled and brushed away the strands of hair that fell into his eyes. "Hopefully we'll see each other around."

"Yeah." I smiled back at him before turning around and all but hightailing it out of there and towards the cash register, answering my phone along the way.

"Soraaaaa!" A voice whined from the other side of the line before I could say anything. "I need you to come pick me up at the restaurant, because it turns out that Momo is a huge jerk!"

"What did he do?" I murmured as the cashier checked out my items.

"He's a big jerk! I'll tell you when you get here!"

After assuring Yuki that I would be there in about ten minutes, I hung up the phone and grabbed my now paid for groceries.

"Have a nice day." The cashier woman smiled at me.

_Yeah, so much for that._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?~ :jP<strong>


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Attention everyone! Okay, I have decided to rewrite this story so that I can fix plot holes, bad writing, and cliche things. So, if you want to read the new version, check it out on my profile!**


End file.
